Reid's Little Secret
by Shadow Sakura
Summary: The BAU returns from Lila Archer's case to find a surprise waiting at Reid's desk. Reid/OC.


For the intent of this story, we are going to pretend that Spencer wasn't interested in Lila Archer and the interaction between them was entirely one-sided on her part.

Reid couldn't help but feel exhausted as the BAU returned to the bullpen after their latest case. Lila had been pretty, sure, but wasn't exactly his type, and he was ready to go home, shower, and sleep off the discomfort of the past few days. His daydreaming was interrupted by Morgan's voice.

"Hey, Reid? Some girl is chilling out at your desk."

Reid looked up, and as soon as he realized who was there he let a slightly frustrated smile cross his face, and shook his head. "I assume you called her, Gideon?" His mentor smiled.

"I thought she should know what happened."

Reid sighed. "Nothing to be done about it now. Well, this isn't exactly how I planned on telling you guys about this, but I guess now is as good a time as any."

"What?" Morgan, Hotch, Elle, JJ, and Gideon could only watch as Reid walked towards where the girl was seated. From behind all they could tell was that she had curly brown hair just past her shoulders. Her sneaker-clad feet were propped up on his desk, and she was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved blue t-shirt. It appeared as though she had hooked up a game console to his computer and was playing some first-person shooting game.

"I'm leaving," were the first words out of her mouth, as Reid pulled up a chair next to her, facing his team. He smiled, clearly amused.

"No, you're not."

"You made out with a movie star."

"I was _molested _by a movie star."

"I bet you loved it."

"More than you'll ever know."

"You're an ass. Put it on."

"What?"

The girl, while still playing the game with one hand, shoved the other down the front of his shirt, pulling out a thin silver chain. She yanked it once to break it, then handed him the ring that had been hanging from it.

"Put it on."

Reid smiled and slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of his left hand. "Happy?"

"I'm practically dancing with ecstasy." The team could practically hear her eyes rolling, and Gideon chuckled. Spencer shot a disapproving look at him.

"What are you doing here, Annie? Are you really mad at me?"

The girl huffed and paused her game, spinning around in his chair. She had a moderately pretty face, nothing particularly special, but there was a mischief glinting in her blue eyes that instantly made her someone you wanted to know. "No. I just wanted to give you a hard time. Besides, I figured if your teammates finally met your wife, they might stop you from making out with any more movie stars and ruining your marriage."

"Right, because movie stars are constantly throwing themselves at me." Annie shrugged.

"They're stupid if they're not. But seriously, introduce me." Spencer laughed and took her hand.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my wife, Annie Reid. And before you ask, it was Gideon's idea to hide it." Everyone looked at the older profiler.

"You all know that even though he's a genius, Reid got in mostly on my recommendation, because he was so young. I didn't want anything to hinder his acceptance, and a whirlwind romance and wedding when he was 18 probably would have done just that."

"Of course, the fact that we're still happily married means nothing," Annie slipped in. "No, the genius is just a kid, not in control of his baser urges, marriage that young never lasts, blah blah bl-"

Reid slapped a hand over her mouth. "We get your point, Annie. Anyway, guys, I'm sorry. I started the academy hiding it, especially since she was only 16 when we got married. It just never really seemed like there was a time to bring it up. It had nothing to do with any of you."

The team took a few moments, clearly processing and trying to fit in this new married Reid with the awkward single Reid they'd always known. Perhaps more confusing was his spitfire wife, who was sarcastic and so very different from him. Morgan was the first to speak.

"You're telling me I've got a baby sister-in-law that you never introduced me to?" he drawled, a grin starting to form over his lips. "What the hell is the matter with you? Do you know how much material she could give me for messing with you?" Annie blinked, and started laughing.

"Aw, I like you," she grinned. "Do you like Halo?"

"Love it."

"Then come here, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Oh, now you're just asking for trouble." Morgan dropped his bag on his desk and pulled up another chair. Annie handed him a controller and they went to town on the video game. Spencer just watched, a bit shocked that the acceptance had come so easily. After a moment, he shrugged. His wife tended to have that effect on people.

"So," JJ started, leaning against a nearby desk, "16 and 18, huh? How did that happen?"

"Eh…it's kind of a long story," Spencer said. "I don't really know how to explain. Annie usually handles that."

"It involves tutoring, skinny-dipping, and Pokémon cards," she said, eyes still focused on the game. "Get me good and drunk after I beat you at this, Morgan, and I'll happily tell you all about it."

"Oh, bring it on."


End file.
